


A New World, A New Life

by LadyZabini



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BDSM, Collars, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, sub Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: Harry ventures out into the Forbidden Forest one night during his seventh year and falls into a Portal. Read o find out where that Portal leads





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckbeakFlyer2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/gifts).



Harry is walking through the Forbidden Forest late one night in the middle of his seventh year, he sees a light and he looks around and then he looks down and he sees this portal open below his feet. He tries to apparate but fails and falls into the portal. 

During the descent through the portal, Lady Magic appears and touches Harry’s temple and gave him the knowledge for the world he was going to. His clothes change to that of baggy black pants, a sleeveless silver shirt and wand holster and wand and on his back appeared the Sword of Ravenclaw, only about four times the size and he knew that he could wield it too.

Harry lands on a open plain and he instinctively draws his sword and good thing too as four wolf type creatures appear around him. Harry smirks and uses an ability that he knew he had and makes three clones of himself and they engage the wolves and ten minutes later Harry and his three clones had dispatched the wolves and merged his clones back into himself. Now, due to his creature inheritance of a Dragon Born he has very acute senses. He looks to the north and sees an Airship heading in his direction and thanks to Lady Magic, he knows the ship belongs to Cid.

“Well,” he says to himself, “If I don’t have to be Harry anymore. I am going to Change it and I believe that I like the name Orion Edward Valentine.”

Unbeknownst, to Orion that is exactly who he is. Orion looks to the Airship and even though he would probably attract the monsters in the area but he needed to find his mate. He sends sparks to get Cid’s attention. Just as Orion sent up the sparks he doubles over in pain and then black out.

When he blacks out he Dreams of a beautiful blond man with a large sword named Cloud wearing all black. He sees his mate in a battle and he screams and then he was awake again.

He found himself in a comfortable bed and warm. He slowly sits up and looks around and sees a man sitting in armchair reading.

Orion says, “You are Cid, sir.”

The man looks up and says, “I am he, lad. Who might you be.”

“My name is Orion Valentine. I am here to find my mate, Cloud Strife.”

“You are looking for him. That is going to be one tall order. That boy is as prickly as a cactus.”

Orion growls deeply at Cid and says, “Do not talk about him like that or you just might find yourself with a broken airship. Do you understand me?”

Cid watches as Orion’s Pupils turn to slits and then heard Orion growl and he says, “I understand you. May I ask what you are.”

“I will tell you only if you take me to where my mate is.”

“Fine, I will take you to your mate.”

“I am a Dragon Born.”

“What is that?”

“I forget you have only lived in Gaia, but where I came from the are beings that come from the mating of a Human and a Dragon in human form. I am able to be a full sized Dragon that is about 160 feet in length and a wingspan of 40 feet. I can be hybrid that has a tail, 20 foot wings they are not just for flying, they also help protect my submissive a I have retractable claws.

Orion lets his claws grow and Cid asks, “Can they really go through rock. Sorry, if that I rude I have heard stories of the Dragons here that they can put their claws through solid rock.”

Orion busts out laughing and Cid taken back a bit, asks, “What is so funny?”

Orion sobers quickly and replies, “Sorry, but that is the same thing that my best friend, Ron asked me when he found out about my inheritance.” 

“Well then, shall we get you to Cloud?”

“Yes, please. I can feel he is in a lot of pain still. That was the reason that I was passed out when you find me.”

“I did wonder what was wrong, I wasn’t going to stop but I got this feeling that you were an Important person.”

“I guess I am, but here I don’t want fame and Glory. I will do anything for my Little Cloud.”

Cid sat there dumbfounded and slightly awestruck. Though, he promised to get Orion to Cloud. So, with a bit of reluctance, Cid turns the airship around and plots a course back to Lava Fields.

“Orion, you need to know that where they had me drop them off, its home of the Djinn of Fire, Ifrit. It is one of the most powerful creatures. Most parties that go out there don’t make it,” says Cid.

Orion glares at the man. He angrily says, “Are you saying that my mate cannot handle himself.”

Cid steps back a bit and says, “Nothing of the sort, all I am saying is that Ifrit is the most dangerous of the Djin.”

“Then I suggest that you get this airship moving faster. If my mate dies I will hold you personally responsible.”

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the Lava Fields. Orion opens the hatch and jumps. The impact attracted a couple of Monster. Orion dispatches them easily and then takes off at a quick pace. Following the pain in his chest, he arrive on a hill and looked down in dismay at the battle going on. He sees his little mate laying the ground.

He takes off down the hill and arrives at his mates side and begins healing him.

Cloud looks up, wide eyed and weakly says, “You, you are here. I dreamt about you. Sorry, Dominant, but I did not think you were real.”

“Save your strength, Little Cloud. We can talk later. Right now I need to finish healing you,” says Orion.

Orion took the next twenty minutes healing his little one. By this time the Ifrit had showed itself. Orion looked up at the object of hate, He roars at the Ifit.

Tifa looks at the newcomer and say that man is not one to be messed. She chuckles and says, “That Ifrit is toast.”

Orion kisses Cloud’s forehead, then he roars again then jumps into the air and transforms into his dragon which is pure white though the eyes are still the Killing Curse green. Then, Orion unfurls his large wing.

Orion uses telepathy and says, “You hurt my mate, that is unacceptable. You will now pay for this.”

“They came into my territory and disturbed my sleep. I was defending my home,” Ifrit shot back.

“That is not my problem. Though, If I know my mate, he was probably coming to ask you to join with him. I am Icelaner, King of Snow and Ice. Ifrit, a proposition join with my mate and aid him in his quest and I will not take you as a slave.” 

Ifrit was beyond angry, “You can do nothing to me. This my territory and I can defend it how I choose. You have no power here.”

“Really, I have no power here,” says Orion, as he lands and shifts into his hybrid and in Ancient Draconian he binds Ifrit to his and binds him to a lamp. Then Orion says, “Ifrit, Djin of Fire I command you to come forth.”

In a burst of fire, the Djin came out of the lamp. Orion chuckles and says, “So, Djin, I believe that you said I have no power here. You should know that I am a Chosen of Magic and as such I am an extremely powerful being. You are ordered to assist my mate in anything he wishes. Do you understand?”

Begrudgingly, Ifrit says, “Yes, Master. I understand.” 

“You had better or I wont be nice. Disobey my Mates orders and I will eat you. Now return.”

Just as Ifrit tries to resist, but the lamp pulls him into it. Orion chuckles and says, “Well that is certainly helpful.”

Orion turns and walks back to Cloud, who was sitting up and staring at Orion, with awe and a little fear. Orion kneels down and says, “Little Cloud, I will never hurt you. I promise.”

Cloud smiles and blushes. Orion gently caresses his cheek and then hands him the lamp. “I believe you wished to have Ifrit join your party.”

“Yes, Dominant.” Cloud says, blushing further, “Dominant, are you not joining us.”

“Little One, I would gladly join but I will only join if the rest of the team, wants me to.”

“I think after that display I do not think that they would say no.”

Just then four other voices say, “Yes.”

Cloud looks up and studies his dominant and says, “Dominant, you look very much like a very good friend of mine.”

“Really, Little One. Who is this person?”

Cloud blushes and says, “His name is Vincent Valentine.”

Orion searched the information and finds it, he says, “Are you talking about the Beast Hunter.”

“Yes, Dominant. You look exactly like him.”

“The name came to me to change to was Orion Edward Valentine.”

“Dominant, Vincent had a son that he named just that. The son disappeared just after his fourth birthday.”

“We will have to find him, while on our travels. Little One, why did you need the help of this Djin.”

“We need it to get passed an Ice Barrier that is blocking the entrance to cave that is rumored to hold a piece of the Life Crystal and is rumored to also hold a legendary artifact, Dominant.”

“So, you risk your life when you could have used a high level fire spell.”

“Dominant, I am sorry. We tried that it had no effect.”

“I do recall that you had said that you did not think that I wasn’t real”

“Yes, Dominant.”

“How about I prove to you that I am very real.” Orion says as he takes Cloud into his arms and proceeds to kiss him senseless.

Cloud melts into Orion’s arms and moans into the kiss. Minutes went by, until Orion broke the kiss and says, “Little One, still think that I am not real.”

Cloud cuddles into Orion’s chest, then smiles up at Orion and says, “No, Dominant. I believe you are very real.”

Orion smirks down at his Little One and says, “That is what I thought. Will you introduce me to your friends.”

Cloud grins up at Orion and nods.


End file.
